The present invention relates generally to sidewall panels, and more particularly to snap-on sidewall assemblies for enhancing fabrication of sidewall panels and improving installation on airframes.
Aircraft manufacturers typically construct aircrafts with three layers of thermal-acoustic insulation for protecting the passenger cabin from fire and undesired noise. In most cases, these layers include an outer aluminum skin, an intermediate fiberglass batting, and an inner shell. Typically, the inner shell comprises a combination of sidewall panels and cabin flooring mounted on the airframe. Of course, it is understood that aircrafts may have a variety of other configurations and comprise various other materials.
Typical sidewall panels employ tab and slot fasteners in combination with bonding adhesives for attachment to the airframe of an aircraft. Manufacturers are ordinarily required to form the fasteners within precise locations on each sidewall panel for allowing proper installation of the sidewall panel on the airframe. In doing so, manufacturers usually employ clamping tools and marking instruments for constructing the sidewall panels within the desired tolerances. As a result, fabrication of the sidewall panel assemblies is somewhat cumbersome thereby increasing manufacturing cycle time and costs associated therewith. Such a result is obviously undesirable.
In addition, despite the combination of fasteners and bonding adhesives, existing sidewall panels may propagate beyond a desired position on the airframe. As a result, the sidewalls may require frequent readjustment to the desired position. This sort of continuous maintenance is undesired.
Other types of sidewall assemblies employs multiple-piece attachment hardware. For example, one assembly includes a base member for attachment to an airframe. A holding clip may be used to sandwich end portions of two sidewall panels between the base member and the holding clip. This assembly may be secured together by a separate fastener, such as a screw fastener or spring clip.
One drawback of these assemblies is that the use of separate fasteners makes installation of the sidewall panel assemblies somewhat cumbersome. Ordinarily, these fasteners are relatively small and, therefore, can be easily lost or misplaced. Consequently, containers of various kinds are usually employed for holding these fasteners. These containers typically represent additional equipment necessary to construct an aircraft. Handling this additional equipment may increase manufacturing cycle time and costs associated therewith. Therefore, although the containers reduce the burden in transporting and storing the fasteners, the usage of containers poses additional problems. Moreover, the relatively small fasteners may still be lost or mishandled when they are withdrawn from the containers.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a simply designed sidewall panel assembly with relatively few parts that can be easily manufactured and installed onto an airframe in a manner that reduces the need for future repositioning.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a snap-on sidewall assembly having a simple structure with a minimal number of parts for permitting easy manufacture thereof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a snap-on sidewall assembly having a simple structure for allowing easy installation onto an airframe.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a snap-on sidewall assembly that remains fixed in a desired position on an airframe.
In accordance with the above and other objects of the present invention, a snap-on sidewall assembly is provided for attachment to an airframe of an aircraft. The snap-on sidewall assembly includes an outer rail member that has a mounting surface for attachment to the airframe. The outer rail member has at least one recess integrally formed therein and at least one outer support flange extending from the recess. Each recess is adapted for engaging at least one protrusion integrally formed within an integral inner rail member. The integral inner rail member further includes at least one inner support flange extending from the protrusion. Finally, the snap-on sidewall assembly includes at least one sidewall panel. Each sidewall panel has an end portion that is intended to be sandwiched between one of the outer support flanges and one of the inner support flanges.
One advantage of the present invention is that the snap-on sidewall assembly has an uncomplicated structure that allows for decreased manufacturing cycle time and decreased costs associated therewith.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the snap-on sidewall assembly has a simple structure for allowing relatively quick and uncomplicated installation onto an airframe.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the snap-on sidewall assembly remains substantially fixed in a desired position thereby decreasing the need for future maintenance and repositioning.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.